I'll prove my love to you in sweet kisses
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Maureen and Joanne fanfic exploring their relationship and the struggle Maureen has of proving her love towards Joanne. INTENSE AT TIMES MATURE CONTENT NEW CHAPTER 7 UPDATE
1. Lost In The Moment

**My 1****ST**** Maureen and Joanne fanfic, I welcome any feedback whatsoever and hope you enjoy it thank you! **

The music filled the room and had everyone up dancing, all but Joanne who was sat in the corner of the room with her 5th drink in her hand. She laughed to herself as she watched Maureen dancing with Angel and a reluctant Mark. Even from this far away, she could hear her singing along with Adam and the Ant's 'Stand and Deliver'. Once the song finished, Maureen looked around the room and rested her eyes on Joanne. She signaled for her to come over but Joanne shook her head with a smile. She received a roll of the eyes from her girlfriend and rolled her eyes too when Maureen danced sexily over to her.

''You'll get us thrown out with moves like that girl.'' Joanne joked and handed her drink over to her.

''I have moves they can only dream of baby.'' Maureen grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips before resting her head on her shoulder. After a minute's silence between them Maureen raised her head and stared into Joanne's eyes.

''Maureen don't give me that look.'' Maureen grinned and fixed her eyes on her lips. ''What look?'' She replied innocently and leant in to kiss her.

''Not here, we're amongst friends.'' She rested her hand on her leg.

''Yeah but they're all dancing, you know having fun and considering you won't dance anymore I'm going to have to find another way for us to have fun together aren't I?'' Maureen stroked the inside of her thigh softly, sending shivers down Joanne's back. ''Mo.'' She whispered.

''Yeah?'' She whispered back in her ear and led her lips to the sensitive skin on her neck.

''What if someone sees us?''

''Then let's hope they don't join in coz you're all mine.'' Joanne fluttered her eyelids shut and allowed her to take control. She was glad the music roared out of the speakers, filling the dance hall with loud music, no-one could hear them. They were secluded up in the corner seats of the club, but all anyone could do was simply walk up the few stairs leading up to the seats and see them. Then again, that's what added to the fun, the idea of being caught and Joanne had to admit it.

''I like this shirt on you baby.'' Maureen kneeled between her now opened legs and sneaked her hands up her shirt.

''You do?'' Joanne breathed already getting worked up as she massaged her breasts. Maureen nodded with a smile, knowing she was getting impatient.

''It makes you look very sexy.'' Maureen leaned in and kissed her needful lips and was shocked by how passionate Joanne was at kissing her back. Maureen moaned into her mouth, as she felt Joanne unbuckle her pants and so she did the same to her and giggled at how rushed they were both being. Joanne reached out to the nearby lamp and switched it off, so that they were more hidden away. As she laced her fingers between Joanne's panties, Maureen intertwined her free hand with her lover's and smiled down at her.

''I take it you're ready?'' Gesturing to how worked up she already was.

''Yes.'' Both being pleasured at the same time; both breathing in time; turned them on more than they could cope with. Also with the fact that they weren't trying to draw attention to themselves. Which obviously didn't last long as Benny took 4 four steps up the stairs and stopped still, taking in the sight before him. The girls of course were too busy to notice him standing their watching them as they continued pleasuring each other.

''Oh baby oh right there.'' Joanne screamed as Maureen fingers dove deeper into her. ''Harder pookie. Oh that's it.'' Totally unable to stop watching them Benny was taken back to reality at the sound of glass crashing. Once he noticed it was on the floor below him, he realized he had dropped his drinks and the girls had now turned around and seen him. The 3 of them just stayed still. Benny with his hands out as though he was still holding the glasses, staring at the pair of them; and Maureen and Joanne staring back at him with each others hands still down each others pants, with the same shocked look on their faces.

''Erm.'' Benny managed to splutter out.

''I should go and get some more drinks.'' With that he turned and left. Maureen slowly turned her head and stared at Joanne who was bright red in the cheeks, from being caught and the fact that it was pretty exhilarating at the same time. They both laughed so hard, that when Maureen leaned her head back she stumbled and fell back off the seat and onto the floor. Joanne roared with laughter, but immediately helped her get up.

''Mo pull your pants up.'' Joanne laughed and fixed herself.

''Shit.'' Maureen wiggled back into her pants and kneeled on the floor so her head was resting on her lap.

''Mmm that was something.'' Maureen grinned up to her lover and leaned in and kissed her once again on the lips.

''I was about to come and he interrupted.'' Maureen sulked.

''Come on I suppose we better show our faces otherwise they will be asking questions.'' ''Oh please Benny will be telling everyone about this did you see the look on his face?'' ''Mo!''

''What? I can't exactly blame him, with you looking so god damn hot in them pants.'' ''Men don't go for me, he was looking more at you Mo.''

''was not. I would have known.'' Joanne laughed and stroked Maureen's hair, curling it with her fingers.

''Sorry, am I oh I'll leave you two be.'' They turned around and saw Mark making his way back to the dance floor.

''Marky, its ok, come on.'' Mark turned back and scratched his head.

''I don't want to intrude.''

''Your not its fine come on let's see what pictures you've taken.'' He stepped slowly towards them, clutching his camera in his hands.

''I just realized I hadn't had one of the two of you together yet so.'' Maureen sat beside Joanne and mumbled in her ear.

''He should have been here 5 minutes ago.'' Joanne shushed her but couldn't help but giggle.

''What did you say?'' Mark questioned.

''I asked where you wanted us.''

''Huh?''

''For the photo Mark.''

''Oh right yeah uh there would be fine.'' Maureen shuffled towards Joanne and hugged her in a tight embrace and beamed a typical dramatic smile to the camera. Joanne smiled back and felt a hand travel down her back and leading down her. She laughed at how it was tickling her.

''Mo.'' She whispered so Mark couldn't hear.

'Yeah pookie''

''Don't feel my ass when we're having our photo taken.''

''Me feeling asses? Never.'' Maureen turned to her and laughed and then placed a small kiss on her cheek.

''Good, that'll turn out nice.''

'Aww I wasn't posing.''

''It looks good here.'' He handed them the camera and smiled at their reactions.

''Hey look at the pout on me.''

''Maureen your kissing me.''

''I know but still look.''

''I'll make you one a copy once I get them developed.''

''That'll be great thanks.'' Joanne answered.

''You two wanna dance?'' Joanne and Mark shook their heads in unison.

''Oh come on we're the only people sitting down.''

''Maybe just one then.''

''Of course.'' Maureen grabbed Joanne's hand and pulled her up and linked Mark's arm whilst passing him.

''I'm going now.'' Maureen opened her sleepy eyes and called out from the bed.

''Where are you going?''

''To work, if I don't go now I'm going to be late.''

''What time is it?''

''8:30''

''8:30 geez Jo get your ass in here.'' Joanne entered in the doorway and put on her coat. ''What?''

''Get here.'' Maureen pointed to the space beside her.

''Maureen I'm going to be late.''

''No you're not you have plenty of time to get to work. You're starting at 10:00 and finishing at 22:00, so give me at least a morning kiss.'' Joanne rolled here eyes but yet made her way over to the bed. Maureen crawled over to the edge of the bed and waited for her to kiss her. Joanne bent down and captured her lips in her own. She loved kissing her at the start of the day, it made the rest of it seem somehow more positive, which was vital with being a lawyer. When she pulled away, she felt calmer and understood there was no use in stressing about getting to work on time.

''That's all I get?''

''Sorry wasn't I good enough for you?''

''that's exactly my point I want more of you after that, you should know by now how much you turn me on in your work clothes.'' Maureen untucked her shirt from her black skirt and highered it so her stomach was on show. She placed gentle kisses around her belly button and led it to her now exposed chest.

''I've just taken 20 minutes to get changed.''

''Well it's your own fault for having clothes on in the first place isn't it?'' Maureen smiled up at her and was glad to see a smile produce on Joanne's face too, though she tried to hide it.

''Maureen if you get me all worked up I'm not going to leave the bed.''

''Who said we're gonna do it on the bed?'' Joanne looked down to her.

''Can't you wait until tonight?''

''Tonight is like 16 hours away!''

''No it's not its 13 and a half hours away.'' Maureen stared back at her, not impressed at all and sulked.

''Kiss pookie?''

''You can have a kiss but besides that you're gonna have to be patient.'' Maureen lowered her head and fiddled with her hands.

''I miss my pookie; we haven't had sex in almost a week now. Anytime I try to touch you, your too busy or have work to do.''

''I'm sorry but it's my job Mo.'' For once Maureen was silent and didn't respond and it made Joanne feel very uneasy.

''I promise tonight is gonna rock your world.'' Joanne leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

''Phone me on you lunch break.''

''I will. See you later then.'' Joanne smiled and buttoned her shirt back up, feeling bad for leaving her again.

''Mo I'm back.'' Joanne walked into the living room and found Maureen fast asleep on the couch. Smiling Joanne got a blanket for her and placed it over her curled up body. Without making any noise afraid she'd wake her up, Joanne ran upstairs and prepared a hot bath for them both, surrounding it romantically with candles and rose petals.

''Pookie? Are you home?'' Maureen rubbed her eyes and made her way upstairs.

''Just getting changed babe.'' Joanne checked the room and opened the door to find Maureen on the other side.

''What's that smell?'' Maureen tried to pee inside but Joanne closed the door other so she wouldn't see.

''You'll find out in a moment but first we need to get you out of those clothes.'' Maureen's eyes grew wide and helped her removed her clothing; once she was done she giggled as she impatiently removed her girlfriend's too.

''Come on.'' Joanne took Maureen's hand and led her into the prepared bathroom and smiled at Maureen's reaction.

''Oh I like the way this is turning out. Oh bubbles!'' Maureen instantly made her way over to the bath and blew some bubbles at Joanne.

''Hey!'' Joanne climbed in after her and sat directly behind her, causing Maureen to lean back against her body. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth from the water and the soft touch of the other's body against their own. Joanne completely relaxed let out a quick squeal as she felt Maureen's hand go to a rather intimate place of her body.

''Mo in here?''

''Wherever you want in here, against the wall, on the counter, on our bed you name it. But wet Joanne is always a sexual Joanne.'' Joanne grinned at this and couldn't hold back not kissing her any longer. Their lips met in a soft gentle kiss as they both explored each others body.

''I suppose we've got a couple of hours to cover a few of those.'' Maureen stopped kissing her and raised her eyebrow at her.

''Joanne! How naughty you can be.''

''Yeah but you like it.'' Joanne grinned and stroked her lover's arms.

''I'm going down.'' Maureen grinned mischievously and before Joanne could respond she had dunked under the bubbles and rose petals. Joanne jumped at her touch and leant back against the bath. When Maureen came back up to the surface seconds later Joanne stared back surprised.

''Honey please tell me you're not finished.''

''No I found the rubber ducky that's all.'' Maureen lifted it in the air and played with it for a moment like a kid at bath time.

''Maureen don't tease. You had me all worked up back there.''

''Jeez lady we have all night.''

''Oh yea like that's what you'd be saying if I did that to you.''

''Now if it was me I'd dunk your head back under there and make you finish what you started, in a romantic manner of course.'' Maureen gave her a typical Maureen smile and noticing the look on her face leant in and kissed her.

''Feel a little better now pookie? Does pookie want me to find her rubber ducky hmm?'' Joanne rolled her eyes and dunked her head under the water. Just at the last second Maureen took a deep breath and got to work on what she had started.

Once they were done in the bathroom they dried theirselves in the bedroom and of course Maureen hurried her actions and wrapped her arms around Joanne who seemed to be taking forever.

''Have I ever told you that you're one sexy mama.'' Joanne laughed and turned around to face her.

''Maureen whenever you want sex, you call me sexy, so pretty often yeah.''

''You can't blame me for wanting to have sex with you all the time.'' Maureen kissed her shoulder and led it up to her neck. Sneaking her hand inside Joanne's towel, she teased her nipple by lightly tracing her finger over it and then massaging her breast with her left hand. Joanne bit her lip and allowed her towel to fall to the ground beside Maureen's.

''So is it against the wall now or the bed?'' Joanne managed to breathe out against her sighs of pleasure.

''Both.'' Maureen whispered against her ear and sent shivers down her spine as she felt Maureen gently pushing her back against the wall. With a quick movement Maureen pinned Joanne's hands above her head and begun to nibble the sensitive skin on her neck.

''Mo let me do you.''

''Not yet; I'm having fun here.'' Smiling back at her Maureen got on knees and gently opened her legs.

''Relax.'' Maureen looked up and placed small kisses on her stomach and along the inside of her thighs. Joanne felt weak on her knees as soon as her tongue slid inside her. She gasped when Maureen went deeper and her actions grew quicker. To steady herself she leant back fully against the wall and massaged her lover's hair as she pleasured her.

Her legs buckled as she felt Maureen insert her two fingers inside her.

''Oh Maureen!'' Maureen kissed her stomach and slowly made her way back up to her as her fingers continued moving rhythmically inside her. With her free hand she massaged her breast and smiled as Joanne's breathing grew heavier and louder.

''I'm coming.'' Joanne's eyelids fluttered shut and leant her head back against the wall. Maureen continued with her movements and allowed herself to go deeper. Which by Joanne's screams of ecstasy was a good decision.

''Mo that's it, oh that's it!'' Joanne climaxed straight after and had to be held up by Maureen so that she didn't fall.

''My God Maureen.''

''What?''

''That was incredible.'' Maureen let out a gentle laugh and stared at her lips.

''Do I get a kiss then?'' Joanne smiled at her and pulled her into her and captured her lips with her own.

''Mmm now that was a kiss.''

Joanne took her hand and led her over to the bed.


	2. Your Thing

Joanne took her hand and led her over to the bed.

Maureen crawled over her body, so their bodies were inches apart. There she leant and kissed her lips and whispered to her.

''Is pookie tired?'' Joanne grinned up at her and scanned her body with her lustful eyes.

''I can manage to keep awake for you babe. Just show me a boob and I'll be wide awake.'' Maureen straddled her and flashed her quickly. Joanne gaped back with a smile played on her face and rolled Maureen over onto her back, so that she was the one now on top.

''You ready?'' Joanne looked down at her lover and smiled.

''As I always am.'' Maureen grinned back and bit her lip as two fingers teased her.

''Pookie do that thing you do.'' Maureen stroked her hair as she removed her panties.

''What thing?"'

''You know your THING.'' Joanne raised an eyebrow, not knowing what she was implying, but continued her actions.

''When you gently bite the part on my neck and you kind of I don't know how to describe it you kinda suck it babe.'' Joanne laughed and lowered her mouth to her neck.

''Like this?'' Maureen bit her bottom lip as Joanne did 'her thing.'

''Yeah and then this?'' Joanne caressed her breast with her hand and massaged it. Maureen let out a sigh of pleasure and Joanne knew she loved it.

''Pookie I need you.'' Maureen held her face in her hands and kissed her as she inserted two fingers into her, slowly at first and then deeper with each stroke. Maureen gasped into her mouth when she picked up her pace; she wrapped her legs around her waist, so she was as close to her as possible and held her tightly against her own body. Maureen moved in time with her lover's movements, knowing she was close already. She had been waiting almost a week for this and knew she was lost when she felt Joanne bite down on her neck again. Screaming out her name in ecstasy Maureen climaxed and tried to regain her breathing back before she met Joanne's lips with her own.

''That was incredible.'' Maureen breathed against her as Joanne draped the bed covers over their tangled bodies.

''Now that was worth the wait.''

''But pookie promise we won't have to wait that long again?''

''I promise honey bear.'' Maureen smiled up at her and kissed her nose gently before going to sleep curled up against her lover.


	3. New Year's Resolution

''New years revolution fuck that I never keep to them.''

''What would you do though?'' Maureen shrugged.

''Try different positions?'' Joanne hit her arm.

''Hey!''

''I want to spend time at home with you, I work far too much and I'm going to cut down.'' Maureen laughed.

''Yeah right you'll never keep to it.''

''Yes I will.''

''No you won't.''

''Ok then I will keep my New Year resolution if you cut down on the flirting.''

''You'll miss it.''

''Not with me, with other people. And by people I mean men and women.'' The look on Maureen's distraught face was priceless, but Joanne didn't give in to her, she wanted the flirting to top she couldn't stand the idea of Maureen with someone else, she really doubted at times how she really felt about her.

''Pookie, there's nothing wrong with complimenting people.''

''No there isn't but you don't just compliment you FLIRT. Please do this for me.'' Joanne held her hand in her own and searched into her eyes to see what her response would be.

''Ok fine, I'll cut down on the flirting. How much are we talking about here? 5, 10, 20?''

''Enough so I don't get jealous.''

''Oh is pookie feeling protective over her honey bear?'' Maureen stroked her hair and pouted, teasingly.

''Shut up Mo.''

It was New Years Eve , 8:00 to be precise and Maureen was still fussing over her costume.

''We're going to be late Mo.''

''Two minutes and I swear I'll be done.'' Maureen shouted back from the bedroom. Joanne paced back and forth in the room, dressed in an air hostess outfit, for the fancy dress party.

'Last call for get you ass moving.''

''Alright alright keep you're panties on… for now.'' Maureen giggled to herself and finally put the eyeliner down. She skipped her way over to Joanne who had no idea what she was going as. Joanne spun round and felt t a smile play across her face at the sight of her lover.

''You like?'' She twirled around in a slow circle.

''Didn't you go in that last year?''

''Pookie that was a cat suit, this is a batgirl suit.''

''Oh I see the difference.'' Joanne replied sarcastically.

''Pookie batgirl has a mask, a belt, a cape and most importantly the bat symbol on her boobs.'' Maureen pointed to her breasts and grinned.

''See the difference?'' Maureen walked over to her and swung the cape in the air which made Joanne laugh.

''Yes I see the difference; you show more cleavage in this outfit. I prefer it.''

''Oh me like air hostess Joanne. She admits to things.'' She giggled and leant in to kiss her.

''Mo we're already late, if you kiss me we'll never leave the apartment.''

''Exactly, I might just kiss you all over right here right now.'' Maureen aimed for her lips, but when Joanne moved away she met her neck instead, which she didn't complain about.

''Come on Mo, we have plenty of time for this later.''

''Yes miss.'' Maureen fixed her hair and was soon dragged out of the door by her girlfriend.

* * *

It was fair to say that Maureen Johnson was drunk and Joanne couldn't deny it. She didn't mind that much; she was in a good mood, laughing a lot more, which made Joanne smile as she played charades.

''Movie.'' Mark announced, receiving a nod in reply from Maureen.

''One word.'' She nodded again and gestured it had three syllables which Mimi noted.

Maureen giggled as she did her best to show what she meant.

''Maureen you're not making any sense.'' Roger declared as they all begun laughing at her actions.

''The first two syllables are one word.'' Maureen rolled her eyes.

''You said it was only one word though.''

''Yes well not in this case.''

''Oh oh she's not supposed to speak next!'' Roger gestured for Collins to go but Maureen pouted.

''Ok ok one last time.'' Roger slumped back in his chair and watched her.

''First word or whatever.'' Mimi laughed at this and relaxed in his arms.

Maureen wiggled her fingers quickly, going around in circles. They all stared back blankly at her as she did it over and over again waiting for them to guess.

''I I've got it it's what you do to warm up before you and Joanne have sex.'' Maureen laughed sarcastically at Roger and was pleased to see Joanne throw a pillow his way.

''Thank you pookie.'' Maureen smiled and kissed the air in her direction. Maureen did the movement again.

''Dance?'' Angel guessed unsure. She shook her head.

''Wave?'' Collins guessed and knew it was wrong as soon as he said it.

''Honey, do the next syllable.'' Joanne tried to show some support, the others weren't taking her seriously. Maureen pointed to Mark, who gaped back in horror.

''Mark?'' Maureen shook her head and then pointed to Roger.

''Musician?'' She pointed to Collins.

''Gay?''

''No what do they have in common?''

''Great asses?'' Angel guessed causing them to all laugh including Maureen.

''Men.'' Joanne guessed causing Maureen to shake her head wildly.

''Man.'' Maureen put her thumbs up to her and moved back to the first syllable. Joanne now absorbed into this leant forward in her seat.

''Piano man.'' She shouted out. Maureen laughed at her enthusiasm and mimicked her. Causing the group to laugh at her impression of her.

''Is she right?'' Collins asked. Maureen shook her head and walked over to Mimi and crawled her hand up the arm of a sleeping Mimi. Mimi feeling it screamed out thinking it was what she was scared of.

''Spider!'' She shrugged her body and begun hopping around the room.

''Is it on me?'' The group laughed hysterically.

''Mimi you guessed it right.'' Maureen announced.

''What?''

''Relax there's no spider but that was the first syllable.

''Spider-man.'' Roger stared back at an enthusiastic Maureen.

''Yup what's wrong with that?'' Maureen threw herself on the sofa by Joanne.

''You could have done something better than that.''

''Well you all took you're time guessing it.''

''Superheroes.'' Roger drank some more of his drink, as Benny burst through the door, wearing a batman outfit.


	4. Batgirl vs Batman

''What do you think you're doing?''

''What do you mean?'' Benny felt threatened he could see she was drunk and here she was practically forcing him back into the wall.

''Wearing this! I'm batgirl tonight!''

''Yeah and I'm batman.'' Maureen shook her head.

''Oh no you're not.''

''Maureen you're crazy.'' Benny laughed in her face, but knew it was a bad idea at the look in her eyes.

''Honey bear leave it, don't get upset over nothing.''

''He can't be batman pookie.'' Maureen turned to her and placed her hands on her hips.

''Come on.'' Joanne gestured for her to sit beside her, before doing so she turned back to Benny.

''Yeah well batgirl's hotter than batman.''

''Does he come up close second?'' Benny smiled and fixed his eyes on her lips. She smiled back and turned to Joanne; she jumped on top of her and kissed her lips passionately. Benny stared back and only tore his eyes off her when Mark gave him a drink.

''Surprised you came.''

''Yeah well thought it may be better than sitting at home you know.'' Mark smiled weakly and Benny drew his attention on the diva and her lover. Her hands sneaking under Joanne's outfit.

''Mo not here.'' Joanne stopped her hand and received a sulk from her.

''You not want to touch you're girlfriend?" She sulked but kept her arms wrapped around her neck.

''Of course I do just not now, later, when we're alone.''

''Ok then, you want another drink?''

''Sure.'' Maureen smiled and climbed off her and headed over to the drinks.

''What happened to catwoman?'' Benny asked as he walked up to her.

''I broke my whip.'' Maureen joked and the two of them shared a smile.

''So things with you and what's her name through with now?'' Maureen broke the awkward silence that followed.

''Pretty much yeah.'' Benny focused on his drink in his hand.

''Wasn't meant to be.'' He smiled weakly, Maureen stroked his arm reassuringly. Joanne observed from a distance but thought nothing of it as she walked over to her a moment later with two drinks in her hand.

''For you.'' She handed her the drink and knocked her own back within seconds.

''Woo oh I feel like dancing so much right now.'' Joanne shook her head at the hint.

''Jo have some fun.'' Joanne rolled her eyes. Maureen addressed the room by clearing her voice.

''Who's up for a few rounds of spin the bottle?'' The group all sprung to their feet and within seconds they were all sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

''Who's going first?'' Mimi looked around looking for volunteers.

''You, you asked.'' Maureen pointed and giggled drunkenly as she rolled her eyes.

''Fine, but no tongues for the first round.'' She spun the bottle and it landed on Roger.

''Coincidental or intentional?'' Mimi grinned as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Roger only pulled away when his name was called out for his turn. He spun it and it landed on Angel.

''You heard the girl no tongues yet Ang.'' Roger grinned and the two pecked each other on the lips. Angel clapped her hands together and spun the bottle quickly, causing her head to spin. It finally landed on Mark, who gaped back in horror.

''I'm just observing guys I'm not actually playing.''

''Marky you have to play, you're in the circle. Go on she doesn't bite unless you ask nicely.'' Maureen giggled.

''Just a quick one then. Or I may take offence.'' Angel sulked and before he could talk back Angel leant forward and kissed his lips.

''Whoa that's my girl.'' Collins clapped. Mark spun the bottle and it landed on Joanne.

''Now this'll be good.'' Maureen stared at the two who were sat either side of her.

''But I don't kiss boys.'' Joanne whined.

'Tough you have to play by the rules pooks and no peck on the lips I want to see a kiss.'' Mark gulped and the pair leant over Maureen and softly kissed each other's lips. Maureen grinned at the show in front of her. When they pulled away she beamed a smile and announced it was Joanne's go. The bottle landed on Collins and the two couldn't help but laugh by the fact and leant forward and kissed each other. Joanne had to admit his lips felt differently to a woman's and it wasn't that bad, better than she expected.

''Sweetie you can stop now this is only the first round.'' Angel pulled the pair away with a smile.

''Did pookie like that hmm?'' Maureen whispered into her ear as she sat back beside her.

''He's not a bad kisser.'' Maureen felt turned on just by looking at the pair and crept her hand on the lower of her back. The bottle landed on Roger and the pair a quick but rather enjoyable kiss. The group sipped their drinks in between and grew amused by the way Maureen was pouting that she hadn't had a go yet. The bottle finally landed on Maureen, but didn't notice as she was to busy sulking.

''Mo? It's your go.'' Maureen looked up and saw Mark staring back with a small yet nervous smile on his face. Maureen grinned and swung her arms around his neck as she muttered something in his ear that no-one else made out and covered her lips with his. Mark blushed as she begun to use her tongue. Feeling all the pairs of eyes on them; particularly Joanne and unusually Benny, he finally pulled away. He fixed his glasses and smile shyly up to her as she stroked his hair back.

''The girls don't know what they're missing out on.'' She pulled away and smiled as she realized another kiss was on its way. Joanne tried to disguise her jealousy by pouring drinks from everyone and waited for who she was going to kiss next. What bothered her most of all was the fact she was no longer paying attention to her, it was as though she wasn't with her. She widened her eyes in horror as the bottle landed on Benny. Maureen smiled seductively and he couldn't believe his luck. Lately she had been on his mind none stop, ever since he had caught her and Joanne having sex in the club. Maureen leant forward and rested her hands on the floor to his sides and let him come to her for the kiss teasingly. He couldn't help but smile as he leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss the group all cheered at besides Joanne. She faked a smile as the other's cheered and when they still hadn't finished their kiss, the cheers died down so there was silence. Their tongues battled with eachother for dominance against eachother.

''Ok Benny's turn now.'' Mark noticed Joanne's reaction and knew what it felt like and so dismissed the kiss by nudging the bottle in front of Benny. Maureen finally pulled away and licked her lips seductively to a speechless Benny. _So much for the new year's resolution_ Joanne thought to herself.


	5. Do You Love Me?

''5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!'' The group cheered together and the couple's turned to each other and kissed them tenderly. Joanne gave Maureen the briefest of kisses and moved on to hug Mark. Maureen pushed the rejection she felt aside and hugged everyone else.

''This year guy's a top seller song is gonna be written.''

''Yeah yeah Roger.'' The group joked back. When Joanne went to the bathroom Maureen skipped after her and closed the door behind them both.

''Maureen what the hell-'' Maureen cut her off by kissing her passionately and only broke it for air. Joanne gaped back at her directness.

''Why have you been avoiding me?'' Maureen pouted and couldn't help but roam her lover's body with her hands. She looked incredibly sexy in her tight air hostess baby blue outfit that hugged her figure so perfectly, allowing every detail, every curve to be seen by a certain bat girl.

'I haven't been avoiding you.'' Joanne fought back the urge to make out with her right there and then but she reminded herself that she was still angry at her.

''Yes you have why? Did I do something wrong?'' Maureen gave her the puppy eyes.

''Yes as a matter of fact.''

''What? What did I do?''

''You kissed Benny.''

''Pookie we were playing spin the bottle. That's the whole point in the game.''

''Didn't look like you were playing to me, looked like you enjoyed it.'' Maureen pulled away from her and crossed her arms.

''How could you say that?''

''Well is it true?'' Maureen laughed back which only got Joanne more wound up about it.

''I can't believe you; you promised me you would stop the flirting and here you are making out with Benny. How many times have I told you he likes you, I've seen he way he looks at you Mo.''

''Technically speaking I said it was a New Year's Resolution and we kissed before midnight.'' Joanne stared back in disbelief and turned to go but Maureen blocked the door.

''Let me out I can't look at you right now.''

''Pookie come on you're being a bit overdramatic and that's coming from me. It was just a kiss, I kissed Mark and you didn't get angry about that.''

''Of course I did, Maureen I love you and it hurts me to see you with someone else and it really makes me doubt whether you love me too if you show affection to someone besides me.'' Maureen lowered her hands from blocking the door and took her hands in her own.

''Pookie I'm sorry ok.''

''Sorry for what kissing Benny or for not being able to say it back.''

''Say what back?'' Maureen frowned and instantly regretted saying anything as she saw tears form in her lover's eyes.

''Oh don't cry, please don't cry I'm sorry ok, there's only pair of lips I want to kiss and there yours.'' Maureen wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

''Why can't you say it? Do I mean nothing to you?'' Maureen got tears in her eyes as well, at the very idea of Joanne believing this.

''Of course you do!'' Maureen practically cried out.

''Do you love me?'' Maureen stared back into her watery chocolate eyes and opened her move to speak but then shut it again.

''I didn't think so.'' Joanne just pushed her out of the way and headed for the door, ignoring her friend's calls as she slammed the door behind her.

''Pookie!'' Maureen ran as fast as she could after her in her heels searching for her coat.

''Maureen what's wrong with Joanne did the two of you have an argument or something?'' Collins placed his hand on her shoulder.

''Yeah something like that. Where the fuck is my coat?!'' Maureen grew frustrated which made matters worse when it was Benny who gave her coat, she snatched it out off his hands surprising him and ran after Joanne as fast as she could.


	6. China Doll

Maureen called out her name as she ran to the best of her ability in her heels, but had no luck.

''Pookie!'' She yelled out in the street.

''Hey give it a rest would ya?!'' An old man yelled from out of his apartment window at a frantic Maureen.

''No I will not give it a rest, it's not safe for her to be out here!'' Maureen had headed back to their apartment after the first ten minutes of searching to check if she was there, but she wasn't and Maureen had then headed back out to look for her.

''Joanne!'' Maureen walked further down the street and stopped to give her feet a rest for a moment. She pulled out her cell to phone Collins, to see if he would help her look.

''Give me your cell.'' A knife was raised to her throat and Maureen froze against the pressure. Maureen handed him the cell which had Collins on the other side. The thug turned it off and placed it into his pocket, glancing around to see if anyone was about, unfortunately for Maureen the street was practically empty beside a group of teenagers drinking on the far corner. He pressed the knife against her throat harder and pushed her into the alleyway.

''You dare to even scream bitch and I'll slit you'' Maureen tightened her eyes shut as he trailed it across her throat and dared not to breath, for the pressure was to strong already.

He finally pulled it away from her throat and she breathed heavily, gasping for air, he roughly removed her mask and threw it to the ground.

''Let's see that sweet face of your hey?'' He trailed his hand along her cheek and lowered it to her breasts.

''I haven't got anything else.'' Maureen was frightened, she never experienced this emotion much, she was a big girl and she knew how to take care of herself, but she had a lot to drink tonight and she couldn't think straight.

''I think you have.'' He laughed to himself as he saw how weak she was, pressed firmly between him and the brick wall. She begun to feel dizzy as he pulled her in for a rough kiss, his hands touching her where his hands shouldn't be.

''Please don't get off me.'' She tried with all her might to pus him off but even pulling away from his lips was hard enough he was too strong. She let out a small scream when he hitched her dress up, which was soon silenced by him.

''Now remember what I said or-'' He trailed the knife across her throat again and unzipped his pants. Maureen couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

''Please don't do this.'' Maureen whimpered as he tore her panties off her. He smiled evilly to her.

''I'll enjoy this.'' Just as he was about to thrust into her, he was grabbed by the head and pulled away from a weak Maureen. She fell to the floor and tried her best to cover herself. She looked up to see Collins with Roger Benny and Mark. Benny had the thug dangling in the air as he lifted him by the collar. Muttering something to him that Maureen could not make out, Collins did the same back and punched him hard into his stomach and then when he was on the ground in the face. Mark had now made his way over to Maureen and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump at the touch.

''Hey hey Maureen it's me Mark, it's me.'' Maureen looked up at him and clung to him as she cried into his shoulder.

''I was so scared, he came out of nowhere I didn't know what to do.''

''Ssh it's ok Mo, he's gone now.'' The thug threw the phone to Roger who caught it and they all watched besides Maureen as he ran away limping from the hits.

''Maureen are you alright?'' Benny knelt down beside her and stoked her hair back from her face, she nodded weakly and wiped her tears away.

''Where's Joanne I want Joanne.'' Mark looked up to the other's who just stared back.

''I'm sure she's fine come on let's get you indoors and we can find out where she is.'' Mark tried to get her up, but had too much in his hands already and so Benny was quick to help and picked her up gently as though she was a china doll. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drifted into a sleep.

Joanne had 10 missed calls on her phone and felt now she had enough to drink she should ring back. She dismissed the idea when no-one was picking up and turned to drink again. When she finally got back to the apartment later on that morning she threw her stuff down and prepared herself for her interaction with Maureen. She called out her name but received no reply. Searching the house she laughed to herself.

''I knew it most probably in the arms of a certain Batman.'' The mere idea if this upset her and before she could help herself she was phoning the loft again. To her un-satisfaction nobody was picking up. She grabbed her jacket and chose to go their instead. Maybe they knew where she was.


	7. The Love Of My Life

**Don't know whether to finish it with this let me know what you think and I'll see what will be best if I finish it here I'll be sure to write more MOJO fanfics later on. Thanks for reading. ******

Joanne knocked on the door and smiled when Collins opened it.

''Hey, sorry for leaving like that last night I just wasn't in the party mood, listen you don't happen to know where Maureen is do you?'' Collins opened the door wider.

''Joanne you should come inside there's something you need to know.'' Joanne walked in sheepishly and wrapped her arms around herself.

''Is she here?'' Collins nodded.

''Joanne when you left last night Maureen went out looking for you and she-'' Collins scratched the back of his head trying to work out what to say.

''What is she ok?'' Joanne could tell in his eyes something bad had happened.

''She was being mugged and we go their just at the right time really, she was shaking like mad when we got their-'' There was a long silence and Collins didn't know what to say or whether to say anything at all.

''You mean she-'' Collins nodded.

''I just wish we had gotten there sooner.''

''Oh my God thank God you got there.'' Joanne had wild tears in her eyes and she put her hand over her mouth.

''Can I see her is she ok?''

''She's been sleeping all morning, but you can go through by all means.'' Joanne nodded weakly and tried her best to fight her tears away. If only she didn't storm off like that, leaving her alone. She hated herself at the mere idea of Maureen being hurt because of her. She opened the door to the bedroom and found Mark and Benny sat around her bed. She smiled to Mark and just looked at Benny and right through him again. This was his fault too. If he hadn't been flirting none stop with _her _girlfriend, then she wouldn't have been in that situation either, instead they would have been wrapped in each other's arms the night before protecting Maureen from the outside world.

''Hey Jo.'' Mark practically whispered, not wanting to wake Maureen.

''Hey she still not woke up?'' Mark shook his head.

''I think she just needs rest.'' Joanne nodded in agreement.

''Do you mind if I-'' Joanne begun but Mark knew what she was implying and so signaled for Benny to follow him out of the room. Benny looked over at Maureen's sleeping from and then looked at Joanne who stared back with envious eyes.

''I'm sure she'll be fine Joanne.'' She didn't reply she avoided his gaze and sat down beside Maureen as she heard the door close behind him.

''Oh baby I'm so sorry.'' Joanne whispered.

''So sorry I wasn't there for you.'' Joanne stroked her hair back form her face and stroked her cheek gently. Maureen fluttered her eyes open and stared back at her lover. Joanne didn't speak the pair just stared at each other as both begun allowing their tears to escape.

''Pookie?''

''Mo I'm so sorry baby.'' Joanne reached for her hand. Maureen held it back not wanting to let go.

''Me too; this is my entire fault.''

''Don't be stupid of course it wasn't.''

''None of this wouldn't have happened if I just acted maturely for once instead I go and make the love of my life upset over what I did.'' Joanne felt her tears fall down even more and kissed her forehead.

''Oh Maureen I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something bad happened to you. I feel awful. If I didn't run off like that then you wouldn't be here.''

''I was so scared.'' Maureen shook at the thought wanting to rid the idea out of her mind but she couldn't.

''I was scared not only for my life, but most pf all for the fact of not getting the chance to tell you how much I really do love you.'' Joanne let a small smile appear on her face.

''I love you Joanne.'' Maureen gazed into her lover's eyes and reached out for her other hand.

''And I love you too Maureen.'' The pair smiled and Maureen closed her eyes as her lover leant forward and rested her head on hers.

''Lye with me?'' Joanne nodded. Maureen leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She then rested her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist wanting nothing more than to lye beside the love of her life and rid the thoughts of the world outside and fall into a dreamful sleep in her lover's comforting arms.


End file.
